The Beauties and the Monsters
by kay-chan007
Summary: I was watching Beauty and the Beast with my niece and my brain did a thing. It's said "do a multi-pairing thing with GaaraXoc, ItaXoc, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, and NejiTenten. The guys are all monsters and the girls are beauties." But it'll be as the rating suggests, M rated for Lemons and gore :P so here is may latest story. enjoy :3
1. Proluge

_The Beauties and the Monsters_

_By Kimu S Uchiha_

*** Hello my lovely readers :3 I'm here again with a new story. I was watching Beauty and the Beast with my niece and my brain did a thing. It's said "do a multi-pairing thing with GaaraXoc, ItaXoc, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, and NejiTenten. The guys are all monsters and the girls are beauties." But it'll be as the rating suggests, M rated for Lemons and gore :P later guys :3 enjoy the show :3***

_Prologue_

_ Once upon a time, there were six princes from different lands that were spoiled, selfish, and unkind to the world. Two princes were brothers of the kingdom of the electric fire. One, the oldest, was gifted with powers to control flames to do as he wishes. The other, the youngest, was gifted with the powers to control lightning. The Oldest brother was named Itach; his brother was named Sasuke._

_ One night, an old peddler came to their palace and offered them each a beautiful flower, in exchange for place to spend the night. Disgusted by the man's condition, the brothers sneered at the flowers._

_ "We want nothing to do with gifts from a man with those health problems. Leave" said Sasuke._

_ "My brother is correct, be gone from our presence" Itachi demanded._

_ The brothers slammed the door in the peddler's face. The peddler changed into a powerful wizard. Seeing that the brothers had no emotion in their hearts aside from rage, the wizards transformed them into hideous monsters and place a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived in it._

_ "Your masters have been changed to what their hearts truly are. Since you all serve them, you will also suffer their fate. However, in order to break my spell, both brothers must learn to love others and earn their love in return by the time both flowers wilted. The flowers will bloom until the youngest twenty second year" said the wizard, "Also your four fellow princes of the other kingdoms have been cursed so they must also find someone to love by this young prince's twenty second year"_

_ "Wait," said Itachi, who now looked like a large, furry demon, "you mean the other four have to also complete this task in order for any of us to be humans again?"_

_ "You must all complete this task or else none of you will be humans again" explained the wizard. Then he vanished. _

_ Itachi turned to his brother and saw his form was similar to that of a serpent, but he also had a strange star on his face. The two thought the same thing as they looked at each other: who could ever learn to love these monsters._

_ At the same time, in the kingdom of animals was a young prince named Naruto. He was the worst in his kingdom ever since his parents died in a war when he was thirteen years old. One night, an old woman and her dog came to his castle in order to escape the cold. She offered him a flower in exchange for shelter. Naruto was more interested in the dog and said he'd consider letting her stay in his home if he got to keep the dog._

_ "I'm afraid I need my dog, sir. He helps me maneuver around, since I cannot see" replied the woman._

_ "I either keep the dog, or you both can fuck off and leave this place" snarled Naruto. When the woman said no again, Naruto slammed the door in her face. The dog then changed form and absorbed the woman. The dog was actually a witch sent by the great wizards in order to find Naruto. _

_She destroyed the door and cursed Naruto, transforming him into a nine tailed fox demon. She gave him the same her master gave to Sasuke and Itachi: "You have to find someone to love and earn her love in return by the time the last petal on Sasuke's flower fell. Otherwise, you and the other five princes will remain monsters forever" said the witch. Then she vanished._

_ Naruto went to the crystal that contacted any one of the princes in the other five kingdoms. He contacted all six princes and waited._

_ "What do…Naruto? Is that you?" asked a strange black cloaked figure._

_ "Wha…Shikamaru?" Naruto replied in a growling voice._

_ "Seems that the wizard was right, huh little brother" Itachi said to the serpent behind him as the other four were still confused._

_ "What, you guys also?" asked this strange werewolf looking monster (a/n: imagine one of the Underworld Lycan only silver and pale eyes)_

_ "Wait, did all six of us get transformed?" asked a half man, half monster that was covered in sand (a/n: Gaara's half possessed form in the Chunin exams)_

_ "Looks like it, Gaara" replied Sasuke, "So, how and who changed you guys?" he then asked._

_ "Well, I killed that Ino slut when she told me she was pregnant with my child and since I could care less, I just killed her" said the cloaked figure._

_ "I did the same with that brown haired girl. Already forgot her name" said the half monster._

_ "…Ouch, but then again we would have the same thing to the concubines we had" said Naruto while the other three nodded in agreement._

_ "They cursed us with a time limit of Sasuke's twenty second year to fall in love and earn their love in return by the time his flower wilts completely. Otherwise, we'll be stuck like this forever" both Gaara and Shikamaru said at the same time._

_ "Neji, how and who cursed you?" asked Gaara._

_ "I was killing the prisoners in my dungeons, when a strange wizard appeared and saw all the corpses. He didn't say anything and just cursed me, giving me a flower and giving me the same time limit as you guys" Neji replied._

_ "Great, which means we all need to find a woman that will love us in these forms. And we have to love them also" whined Naruto._

_ "Well, this is gonna be mission impossible" said Sasuke as the others agreed silently._

_ "Well, if we do find anyone, why don't we go to the castle in the borders that combine into one? It'll be easier to see who is in love and all that jazz, plus its fucking huge so we shouldn't have a problem" Neji suggested_

_ "Seems like a good idea, use the crystal ball there to let the others know that you've moved into that castle" Shikamaru said. And with that, the boys planned for the mission impossible if it ever gets accomplished._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: my brain did things so I'm just gonna keep going to the next chapter :P later guys**


	2. Chapter 1

_The Beauties and the Monsters_

_By Kimu S Uchiha_

*** Next chapter up. Also here are the current ages of the guys and the girls: Sasuke is 20, Sakura is 19, Itachi is 26, Shikaria (the OC that's been paired with Itachi) is 24, Naruto is 20, Hinata is 18, Gaara is 20, Kaylyn (OC paired with Gaara) is 18, Neji is 22, Tenten is 21, Shikamaru is 21, Temari is 22. This chapter is Sakura and Shikaria looking for their foster father and they save him from Sasuke and Itachi. See you at the next chapter :3***

_**Chapter one: The first two chosen**_

It was early in the morning when two girls left their house to go into the town nearby. The older one had long light brown hair that reached close to her knees that was tied in a loose braid. She was around 5 ½ feet tall, her skin was a light tan and she had the most mesmerizing purple eyes. She was wearing a knee long silver dress with a black apron around the waist.

"Hurry up Saku, we're gonna end up seeing those two idiots if you don't get over here now" she scolded her younger sister who was helping a duckling get back to its mother.

"I'm coming, Shikaria" said the girl. She had short pink locks of hair. Her ivory skin was covered by a mid-calf purple dress that had a silver apron at the waist. She also had the most beautiful emerald eyes and she was around 5 feet tall.

"You want to see if there's a new medical book at the books shop don't you?" Shikaria said to Sakura as they hurried along to their favorite book store in town. As they walked, the town started to wake and busy themselves with their everyday routine. When they got to the book store, the owner and their only friend in town was shocked to see them there again.

"Girls, don't tell me you finished the books already?" asked the shopkeeper. He had brown hair tied into a high ponytail and had a scar across his nose.

"We're sorry Iruka-san, but we just couldn't put them down" explained Sakura as they each returned their books. Sakura returned a huge medical book while Shikaria returned a rather large story book.

"Did Sakura's new medical book arrive?" asked Shikaria as she looked for a new book to read in the fiction/paranormal section of the shop.

"As a matter of fact, it just got here last night" Iruka chuckled as he goes to the back of the store to get the giant medical book, "Here…you go…Saku" he struggled with it before Sakura grabbed it.

"Thanks Iruka-san. How much is it gonna cost?" she asked admiring the book *cough*encyclopedia*cough*.

"Free, Sakura. You guys are the only ones that look for these books, so no charge to either of you" he replied with a grin.

"Are you sure, Iruka-san? These kinds of books are rare, so we want to pay for it" Shikaria responded while holding her book as well.

"I insist, no charge. Just promise great care of both those books." Iruka said.

"If you're sure, then we'll be on our way" they parted ways with Iruka and went to get groceries. As they traveled about town, the two men they were trying to avoid saw them.

"Shino, there they are" said a rather pale man, with black eyes and hair, to and equally pale man, that had brown hair and sunglasses.

"Well looks like they're being their nerdy selves again. Why don't we go and distract them, Sai" Shino replied. Sai smirked and they headed towards the girls, having problems because the village started to get busy. As the girls neared the edge of town, their books were snatched out of their hands.

"Well, hello there girls" said Sai as he throws Sakura's book to the floor, into a mud puddle.

"Why do you girls read these pieces of garbage? You should be paying attention to us" Shino said as he made a move on Shikaria. Sai also attempted to make a move on Sakura until she gripped his hand in such a tight grip, his hand could have broken at that point.

"You just tossed a very expensive book into the mud. And now you want to flirt with us?! I don't think so" Sakura growled out. She tossed Sai aside and went to get her book, while Shikaria moved away from Shino and the two started to walk away while glaring at the two _boys. _As the girls neared their home, they noticed the house was a wreak, like someone tried to force their way in and ransacked the place.

"Dad? Are you there?" Sakura asked as they neared the house entrance. On the door there was a note.

"What's this?" Shikaria asked as she read the note, "Dear girls, this is a warning. To retrieve your father, you must come to the haunted castle. Otherwise, he will be killed as sacrifice for demons of hell." The note was not signed.

Shikaria and Sakura worried for the man that saved their lives, they gather their things and took off for the haunted castle.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: so I have to thank KeketKageAlakshmi for reminding me of this story. Thank you and I plan on continuing this story, I'm just trying to pay attention to collage life xP my head hurts. Anyway here's the official very first chapter of Beauties and Monsters :3**


End file.
